


Гарантийная группа

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom, Titanic: Blood and Steel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Ничего, стоящего внимания, уже не должно было произойти.Впереди, бескрайняя и безмолвная, лежала Атлантика.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656712
Kudos: 2





	Гарантийная группа

Китти Берлингтон не любила море. Хоть и не так уж много ей приходилось плавать, не любила соль в волосах, морскую болезнь и промозглый ветер. Но пока человечество ещё не научилось летать через океаны. Только у мистера Уэллса, в его книгах, люди летали на Луну. А если нужно перебраться за море — извольте неделю плыть в тесной каюте, где при малейшем волнении укачивает, одолевают скука и тоска по твёрдой земле. Нет уж, ни за что человек в здравом уме не вздумает предпринимать такие поездки добровольно. Однако здравый смысл представлял по отношению к мисс Берлингтон приблизительно такую же противоположность, как Австралия к старой доброй Англии.

Бродвей — вот что манило амбициозную Китти на запад. Некогда, бездну лет тому назад, она, Катрин Роберта Карлтон, завидная партия высшего света по обе стороны океана, по деликатному выражению её крестного отца, лорда Пирри, «выбрала свой путь», а по гораздо более прямолинейному её матушки — «похоронила свою репутацию».  
Крёстный относился к ней, как к ребёнку, даже когда она совершенно выросла: баловал, устраивал в честь Китти праздники и приёмы, организовывал путешествия, тратил денег больше, чем могло себе представить скудное воображение британских аристократов и континентальных выскочек. И даже спустя более двух лет богемной жизни в Лондоне, когда леди Карлтон окончательно дала понять, что не желает иметь ничего общего ни с теми, ни с другими, он продолжал принимать её в своих домах в столице и в Саутгемптоне.

Лорд Пирри тоже должен был ехать в Америку, на этом вот его новом судне. «Титаник» не казался Китти чем-то выдающимся, тем более, что она успела побывать на «Олимпике», который поразил её размерами главного обеденного салона, а больше, откровенного говоря, она ничего и не запомнила. Когда-то она была частой гостьей у крёстного, даже приходила в главную контору «Харланд-энд-Вулф». Но с тех пор, как она стала регулярно появляться на лондонских подмостках и в заголовках газет не слишком хорошей репутации, путь туда ей был заказан, поскольку любая честная женщина, даже простая копировальщица или чертёжница, могла проводить её осуждающим взглядом, и, сколько бы Китти ни уговаривала себя согласиться на любезные приглашения Пирри и его племянника, мистера Эндрюса, полюбоваться на строящийся корабль, она не находила сил согласиться и всегда отвечала что-нибудь в духе, что она готова немного подождать, а потом прокатиться на новеньком судне, как только оно будет полностью готово.

И вот, какая ирония, она поднималась по сходням, страшно раздосадованная: это именно тот корабль, который разбил ей сердце. Нельзя, конечно, ревновать к кораблю, или к морю, или к работе... Но мужчины часто предают женщин из-за своих безумных проектов. Китти прекрасно понимала, что её и бывшего жениха в любом случае ничего не могло бы связать сколько-нибудь серьезными узами: между ними лежали бездны и бездны неразрешимых противоречий. А если совсем не кривить душой — он её не любил.

Тем больнее уколол её вопрос знакомой журналистки, Джоанны Егер, встреченной на причале о том, что Китти была подругой доктора Мюэра.  
— Да, верно. Когда-то была, — изящно склонив голову, подтвердила Китти.

Больше, чем морские путешествия, Китти Берлингтон не любила, пожалуй, только прессу и её нахальных представителей. В особенности она не любила журналисток, потому что с журналистами Китти еще могла справиться, пустив в ход свое обаяние, а с мисс Егер нечего было и думать о таком. Мисс Берлингтон, будучи привлекательной и достаточно свободных взглядов, разрешала себе иногда откровенные выпады против немилосердной к ней прессы, иногда — совершенно невесомые заигрывания, холодность или пренебрежение, и всегда, всегда острый язычок. И при всём этом она оставалась очаровательной: как бы там ни было, её популярность — это её хлеб насущный. Представив себе, как она могла бы пытаться применить силу очарования к Джоанне, Китти стало ужасно смешно и одновременно противно.

И всё же они были похожи. Это раздражало больше всего остального. Сами выбрали свою дорогу, оторвавшись от семей, только дважды разведенная Джоанна (один раз официально, второй — нет) справлялась с давлением там, где женщинам совсем не было места: в литературе и журналистике. Было это не меньше двадцати лет тому назад, желчно думала Китти, шествуя немного впереди Джоанны Егер.  
— Газеты пишут, что это непотопляемый корабль.  
— Газеты чего только не пишут, мисс Егер, Вам ли не знать...  
Мисс Егер так и не удалось дать достойный ответ, поскольку в открытом приёмном порте их встречали два стюарда: один проверил билеты, второй вписал в специальную книгу их имена и номера кают.  
***  
Джоанна Егер знала, что Китти Карлтон, нынче Китти Берлингтон, не отличается ни тактом, ни умом, ни способностью сопереживать ближнему. Обычно несчастная любовь делает людей более сочувствующими, но, видимо, Китти оказалась исключением. После того, как Марк Мюэр, давний друг и фактически протеже (потому что это именно Джоанна представила Мюэра, подающего надежды молодого ученого, Джону Моргану), оказался не готов делать решительные шаги по отношению к леди Карлтон, и её сердце оказалось разбито, Китти окончательно замкнулась.  
Но это вовсе не извиняло эти инфантильные ужимки, неприкрытое кокетство с кем попало и попытки уколоть побольнее. Да, личная драма Китти разворачивалась на глазах у Джоанны, но своей вины Джоанна в этом не видела. Пришлось заставить себя понять, что, как ребёнок сердится и ломает игрушку, о которую ушибся, так и Китти Карлтон, на сцене — Китти Берлингтон, непроизвольно отравляла ни в чем не повинных людей вокруг.  
Как только ей удается актерская игра?.. Джоанна Егер не интересовалась светской хроникой, поэтому слабо себе представляла, в каких именно постановках участвовала Китти, но что-то ей подсказывало, что актриса из Китти неважная. Скорее всего, ей просто нравится вести рискованно-вызывающий образ жизни, давать повод для потоков сплетен. Интересно, которая часть из них могла оказаться правдой?..

От приемного порта пассажиры первого класса проходили прямо в фойе с огромной лестницей, над которой в пролетах был виден роскошный купол.  
— Это и есть первый класс?.. — Китти Берлингтон, едва бросив взгляд на ковры и изящные светильники, разочарованно поморщилась и огляделась в ожидании стюарда-провожатого. Джентльмен неподалёку тут же любезно поклонился ей и поспешил подтвердить:  
— Так и есть, мадам.  
— Это... Ужасно.

Джоанна Егер с неудовольствием фыркнула: вот как крестница и дальняя родственница лорда Пирри оценивала труды мастеров-декораторов «Харланд-энд-Вулф». Посмотрим, что скажет мисс Гордячка, мисс Великая актриса, когда Джоанна доставит папку из зеленой саржи в редакцию «Бостон Кроникл». Она с удовлетворением украдкой взвесила в руке небольшой саквояж, оставшийся у нее в руках после того, как она сдала основной багаж в обмен на плотную карточку квитанции.  
Возможно, из этого выйдет целая серия статей. Возможно, впоследствии можно будет выпустить книгу. Как бы там ни было, зеленая папка стоила приблизительно треть этого корабля в материальном исчислении. «Бостон Кроникл», известная язва на теле добропорядочной прессы, тут же ухватится за отчеты о махинациях со сталью и поставщиками. С перекупкой угля и завышенными ценами на билеты...

Без десяти минут двенадцать судовой гудок дал понять, что судно будет отчаливать ровно в полдень. Пассажиры заспешили на палубу чтобы обменяться прощаниями с теми, кто оставался на берегу. Джоанна очень кстати потеряла Китти в толпе.  
Оставшиеся в фойе первого класса пассажиры не торопились расходиться по каютам: роскошь внутреннего убранства только что построенного корабля была в новинку даже искушенным путешественникам, и многие, собравшись небольшими группами, обсуждали размеры вестибюля, размах лестничных пролетов, кто-то держал пари на то, что «Титаник» в первом же рейсе возьмет «голубую ленту Атлантики». Находились скептики, утверждавшие, что больше двадцати пяти узлов эта громадина не выжмет. Слышались голоса «патриотов» кунардеров, яростно отстаивавшие достоинства их гончих. На борту среди попутчиков оказалось много знакомых лиц. Ничего удивительного. Джоанна подозревала, что многие, как и она сама, стали жертвой недобросовестных дельцов «Уайт Стар Лайн», вынудивших конкурентов отменить рейсы.

В ожидании стюардессы Джоанна, не терпевшая столпотворений, отошла от главного входа и расположились слева от лифтов. Увидав доброго знакомого, совладельца верфи «Харланд-энд-Вулф» Томаса Эндрюса, Джоанна кивнула ему, в знак приветствия, тот ответил на поклон с самым радушным видом.  
— Мисс Егер, рад видеть Вас на «Титанике». Уверен, мы еще будем очень гордиться этим кораблём.  
— Без сомнения, мистер Эндрюс.  
— Вы не пойдете на палубу смотреть на отправление?  
— Прошу прощения, я плохо переношу расставания, в особенности с твёрдой землей.  
Эндрюс понимающе улыбнулся:  
— Дядюшка предупреждал, что Вы, хоть и отлично пишете о кораблях, не любите море.

Совсем неподалёку вновь зазвучал голос Китти, должно быть с другой стороны лифтов. Поэтому Джоанна сама поспешила распрощаться и направилась в противоположную от выходов на палубу сторону — в поисках своей каюты. Как бы она ни боялась потеряться в хитросплетениях коридоров и лестниц, встречаться вновь с этой особой совершенно не была расположена. Бросив короткий взгляд через плечо, Джоанна убедилась, что предположение оказалось верным, Китти Берлингтон ждала лифт в компании смутно знакомого Джоанне джентльмена, явно американца и явно нувориша.

Пассажирский коридор был слишком узким. Не более двух футов. Хорошо, если два с половиной. И это первый класс. Может быть, Мисс Гордячка права? Дважды заблудившись и почти отчаявшись, Джоанна наконец была доставлена попавшимся кстати старшим стюардом к двери в каюту, С-21, по левому борту с двумя иллюминаторами. Устроив пальто на плечиках в узком шкафу, она отказалась от услуг любезного молодого человека, предложившего ей включить электрокамин. Нет, иллюминатор открывать не нужно. Чаю или какао Джоанна не хотела. Нет, ничего больше не нужно.

После того, как стюард оставил слишком самостоятельную мисс Егер в одиночестве, она первым делом распахнула саквояж и проверила заветную зелёную папку. Иррациональный ужас забыть что-то действительно важное редко настигал Джоанну, но ценность этих документов стоила того, чтобы проверить и перепроверить. Этично ли то, что она собиралась сделать? Невесело усмехнувшись, она задумалась о некогда сказанных словах Марка.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, мисс Егер? Почти одиннадцать процентов. Каждый лист и каждая заклёпка под угрозой трещин.

Да, Марк, мысленно ответила Джоанна. Этика против корабельной стали. Что такое доводы рассудка против обшивки и переборок?  
Джоанна вынула из папки самый верхний лист, успев мельком пробежаться до конца страницы. Страховое свидетельство за подписью виконта Уильяма Джеймса Пирри собственной персоной. Кто знает, быть может, лорд Пирри находился сейчас в своем доме: из окон его западной гостиной открывался роскошный вид, и в полдень владелец «Титаника» будет иметь возможность наблюдать за тем, как отправляется в триумфальный атлантический рейс второй «олимпиец».

***

Раздался финальный гудок и, загремев, заработали на полную мощность в глубине громадного лайнера двигатели. Зашумели винты, взбивая пену. Послышалась команда «Отдать швартовы!»  
Джоанна отодвинула штору на иллюминаторе, и далеко внизу показалось море людей, махавших на прощение большому кораблю картузами, платками, шляпками...  
Это было как раз нелюбимое Джоанной прощание. К чему это, если к июню она вернется?.. Она отошла от иллюминатора, сложила бумаги в папку, и спрятала её глубоко в саквояж.  
Начиналась морская болезнь.

***

Сколько она проспала, Джоанна не помнила. Она проснулась с тяжелой головой, когда судно на полном ходу уже шло к Шербуру. Завод карманных часов остановился, поэтому ей стоило больших сил найти в каюте маленькие настенные часики, которые, как оказалось, вмонтированы в туалетный столик рядом с зеркалами.

Осторожный стук в дверь отвлек Джоанну от расчетов времени. Она торопливо осведомилась, кто стоит за дверью, и поблагодарила стюардессу, пришедшую сообщить, что через четверть часа они увидят берег Франции.  
Та деловито зажгла электрическое освещение, несколько раз мигнувшее, но в целом очень приятное: не слишком яркое, и не слишком тусклое. Осведомилась пожеланиями пассажирки и, услышав, что ничего не нужно, ушла, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Судно постепенно замедляло ход, вибрация почти не ощущалась. Не в последнюю очередь поэтому Джоанна почти пришла в себя. Нужно было подняться на палубу — свежий воздух и вид надежной, устойчивой береговой линии должны пойти на пользу.

А ведь вместе с Томасом Эндрюсом в первый рейс отправлялась команда конструкторов, в составе которой был Марк Мюэр. Надо же. И Китти Берлингтон на корабле. А в третьем классе отправлялось на поиски лучшей жизни всё семейство Сильвестри: Джоанна уже знала об их намерениях, и убедилась в том, что они не передумали, обнаружив Софию и её сестру перед сходнями третьего класса. Один блестящий доктор металлургии и две его бывших пассии.  
Джоанна Егер могла бы побиться об заклад, что путешествие будет каким угодно, только не скучным.

***

Пока большинство пассажиров первого и второго класса были заняты разглядыванием линии горизонта, обустройства корабля, друг друга и прогулками под уходящими лучами солнца, Джоанна, устроившись на шезлонге под пледом с маркировкой «Уайт Стар Лайн», размышляла об этом странном первом, «девичьем» рейсе. Зажигались палубные огни.

Было совсем не исключено, что Пирри отказался от поездки по некоей гораздо более существенной причине, нежели болезнь. Возможно, вполне возможно, что эвфемизм «болезнь» применялся как раз в отношении мисс Китти Берлингтон, решившей именно первый рейс «Титаника» осчастливить своим присутствием. Тем не менее, Джоанна нахмурилась, припоминая, что многие из присутствующих были вынуждены здесь оказаться: семнадцать рейсов были отменены, в конце концов, ей самой пришлось переплатить, чтобы сохранить класс — многим пришлось согласиться на каюты классом ниже.

А уголь? Документы о продаже и перепродаже, скопированные от руки и отпечатанные на машинке помощницы и стенографистки Джоанны, мисс Бэрр и аккуратно сложенные в папку в багаже, содержали массу интересной информации. Один бог знает, что полетит в топки этой махины: валлийского угля не было и не предвиделось...

— И все же... Что Вы здесь делаете? — вкрадчивый шепот отвлёк Джоанну от невеселых мыслей о топливе, вернее, его отсутствии и той чертовой матери, которую «Уайт Стар лайн» были намерены закладывать в топки вместо него.  
В густых сумерках огромный корабль остановился на рейде Шербура: с берега он казался переливающимся огнями островом. Все больше пассажиров, несмотря на прохладу, собирались на верхних палубах: полюбоваться вечерними видами, понаблюдать за маленькими транспортами, погрузкой багажа и приемом пассажиров, возможно, в надежде встретить знакомых.  
Несколько потерявшая бдительность от блуждания невеселых мыслях и очаровательного вида темнеющего моря, Джоанна Егер смерила нарушительницу спокойствия недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Что Вас заставляет думать, что я здесь с какой-либо иной целью, кроме как попасть в Бостон?

Тем не менее, пока Джоанна была в благодушном настроении. В конце концов, скоро это кончится. Разбирательства относительно махинаций кораблестроителей сделают скандал с блудной дочерью в семействе Пирри-Карлтон милым недоразумением. Ох и тяжело придется Китти, чтобы обставить дядюшку по части дурной репутации после того, как содержимое зеленой папки будет обнародовано. Джоанна внимательно посмотрела на мисс Берлингтон, присевшую на соседний шезлонг.

Не было ни малейших поводов сомневаться, что Китти просто наскучило флиртовать с Рексом Райли, тем джентльменом из фойе, и она решила сменить обстановку.  
— Мисс Егер, мне тяжело заблуждаться относительно Вас, — кажется, мисс Великая актриса занервничала. — Ваши амбиции могут далеко завести.  
— Прошу меня простить, мисс Берлингтон, — Джоанна произнесла это имя особенно отчетливо артикулируя, будто давая понять, насколько оно фальшивое. — Я всего лишь пытаюсь не допускать заблуждений, которыми любят оперировать акулы бизнеса по отношению к обычным людям.  
Если бы Китти не была так враждебно настроена лично к ней, возможно, Джоанна и попыталась бы пояснить ей всю глубину ее заблуждений. Но девушка была отчаянно уверена в том, что журналистская деятельность — верный путь к подлогу и обману. Уж куда там лондонским инженю. Она поднялась и отправилась было к читальному салону первого класса. Китти поднялась также, собираясь удалиться восвояси.

— Добрый день! — хотя день по сути уже кончился, солнце село, и вода в гавани Шербура стала совсем темной, настолько, что сливалась с небом.  
И Джоанна, и Китти не успели сделать и шага в разные стороны и, повернувшись в направлении обращения, обнаружили, что к ним приближались давние знакомые: мистер Эндрюс в сопровождении Марка Мюэра, безусловного виновника «грехопадения» Китти.

Джоанна была очень рада тому, что их разговор, больше напоминавший словесную дуэль, бесполезную и утомительную, завершится не на совершенно гадкой ноте. Она искренне поприветствовала и Марка, и Томаса Эндрюса. Китти, втянувшая коготки, вельможно кивнула бывшему жениху и обратила всё свое внимание на Эндрюса, приходившемуся ей, помимо прочего, каким-то дальним родственником.

— Кэти, дорогая, вы ослепительны, — Томас Эндрюс ободряюще пожал прохладные тонкие пальцы Китти.  
— И вполовину не так хороша, как ваша красавица*, — польстила троюродному брату Китти.  
— Это правда. Мистер Эндрюс, мистер Мюэр, должна сказать, ваша работа достойна высоких похвал, — подтвердила Джоанна, — вы произведете фурор в Нью-Йорке.  
И сама поёжилась от того, насколько эти слова могли бы быть правдивыми или пророческими.

Беседа оказалась прервана появившимся четвертым помощником капитана Боксхоллом, принесшим весть, что инженеров ждет капитан Смит на мостике. Коротко ответив помощнику капитана, что уже туда направляется, Томас Эндрюс, извинился:  
— Милые дамы, простите нас, мы всего лишь техники... Гарантийная группа.  
В ту же минуту Эндрюс, в компании так и не проронившего ни одного слова, кроме приветствия, Мюэра, покинул дам на палубе. Кутаясь в теплую накидку, сшитую по последней парижской моде, Китти проводила их коротким взглядом. И сказала, скорее в пространство, чем Джоанне:  
— София Сильвестри тоже здесь.  
Рассеянно размышляя, к чему бы это вдруг, Джоанна кивнула.  
— Да. В третьем классе. С семьёй. С отцом и сестрой, — на всякий случай уточнила она.  
Не с женихом. Конечно.

Оркестр в обеденном салоне начал играть вечернюю программу. Дамы неторопливо направились вдоль леерного ограждения. На сей раз в одном направлении.  
— Вы пойдете ужинать? Сегодня торжественный вечер.  
— Как я могу? — Китти на мгновение поджала губы. — Вы не знали, что меня не принимают? Сомневаюсь, что я составлю желанную компанию.  
— Какое совпадение. Меня тоже, — Джоанна Егер ответила первой искренней улыбкой за этот день. — Племянницу самого лорда Пирри обязаны принимать, как бы им это не претило. Кто бы она ни была.  
— Ах, вот как! — воскликнула, притворно защищаясь, Китти. — Не думала, что вы сами верите в тот вздор, что пишет ваша братия.  
Как и следовало ожидать, приняла на свой счет. Джоанна окинула Китти беглым взглядом, с некоторым оттенком сожаления.  
— Мисс Берлингтон, — на этот раз имя было произнесено безо всякого яда, — я всегда верю в то, что я пишу.  
Китти повернулась к морю и вгляделась в забортную тьму.  
— Вы честнее многих.  
— Да. Собственно, благодаря этому меня тоже не принимают, — Джоанну этот факт не волновал уже очень давно. А Китти привыкнет.

Марк Мюэр не любил видеть, как рушатся надежды: и это не касалось Катрин Роберты Карлтон или даже Софии. Это касалось пожара в угольном бункере котельной под номером шесть. Он дежурил на мостике до пяти утра, после того, как в полночь измученный постоянными плохими новостями из злосчастной котельной, мистер Эндрюс ушел немного вздремнуть. Обратная смена предполагалась в шесть, но встревоженный, и совершенно точно не спавший Эндрюс появился гораздо раньше. Вахта и две подвахтенные бригады кочегаров, штивщиков и добровольных помощников пытались потушить полыхающий уголь уже больше двенадцати часов, перенося уголь из бункеров одного борта в свободные пространства на противоположном. Не единожды пришлось спускаться и подниматься по узким трапам в котельные, похожие на маленькие преисподние, где в чудовищном жару метались, не сгорая, почти призрачные человеческие фигурки у топок. Но судно не должно было сбавить ход: пассажиры в Куинстауне и журналисты в Нью-Йорке ждать не могли.  
И когда под утро он, вымотанный до предела, упал лицом в колени Софии, она не обещала ему ничего. И сама ни на что не надеялась.

Туманный рассвет застал Джоанну Егер на закрытой прогулочной палубе в носовой части. Пользуясь отсутствием пассажиров и редкими появлениями нескольких членов команды, она наслаждалась свободой: курила, выпуская в светлеющее небо колечки белесоватого дыма. Конечно, ей было плевать, если её увидят. Но все-таки она изредка бросала короткий взгляд вдоль ограждений.  
Растревоженная шумом двигателей, Джоанна долго ворочалась на жесткой каютной кровати. Скрипели пружины матраца, а ей мерещились скрежещущие звуки треска стали и заклёпок. Иногда это начинало напоминать лихорадочный бред, но жара она не ощущала. Скорее, наоборот. Привычка находить всему рациональные объяснения заставила Джоанну списать самочувствие на порывистый ветер, обычный в это время года в северной Атлантике.

Где-то далеко вверху ударил корабельный колокол. Сон не шёл. Под зеленой папкой в саквояже лежала упаковка отвратительно сладких дамских папирос.

— Теперь моя очередь интересоваться, что Вы здесь делаете, — Джоанна с интересом разглядывала Китти. Будь она репортером какой-нибудь бульварной газетенки, она бы немедленно поинтересовалась, где и с кем мисс Берлингтон провела эту ночь, потому что вид Китти беззастенчиво выдавал, что она тоже не сомкнула глаз.

— Мисс Егер, что вы знаете об угольных бункерах?

Джоанна готова была к любому варианту событий, кроме вот такого интригующего вопроса. Поморщившись, она сообщила Китти, что это специальные полости между бортом и внутренними обшивками котельных, в которые загружают уголь и постепенно расходуют его по мере движения судна.  
— А в них есть что-то вроде переборок?  
Игривое любопытство слетело с Джоанны вместе с апатией и остатками морской болезни. Она сообщила, что это зависит от конструкции.  
— Если вы полагаете, что я коротаю здесь время в тоске по давно ушедшему, то вы очень заблуждаетесь, — Китти, помимо того, что выглядела бледной и взволнованной, во всем прочем казалась вполне здравомыслящей, поэтому Джоанна отбросила мысль, что та повредилась рассудком. Кто знает, на что способны эти ранимые натуры.

Ранимая натура, собравшись с мыслями, поведала Джоанне события остатка ночи. После коктейля в компании Рекса, которая Китти быстро наскучила, потому что именитый импресарио не нашел ничего умнее, как довольно грязно подволакиваться за ней, мисс Берлингтон отправилась в направлении своей каюты в компании Абигайль Сэмсон, стюардессы первого класса. Так как горничной у Китти не было уже давно, и она привыкла многое делать самостоятельно, появляться без сопровождения в самых разных общественных местах, настойчивая опека обслуги делала её неоднозначное положение в обществе еще более заметным.  
Поэтому, убедившись, что мисс Сэмсон скрылась в лабиринте совершенно одинаковых, тошнотворно узких коридоров, Китти выскользнула из каюты. В надежде больше не встретить на своем пути никого их тех, кто мечтал бы о ней навязчиво о ней позаботиться, она держала путь в салон для чтения и письма. Тяжелая мысль не давала сосредоточиться: лорд Пирри и мистер Морган отказались от поездки на «Титанике» почти одновременно, и это при том, что они могли позволить себе купить все каюты на корабле, несмотря на взлетевшие до небес цены на билеты.

Быть может, она зря не слушала в свое время Марка, толковавшего ей что-то о составе сталей их кораблей?.. Но «Олимпик» был надежен, как скала, резво пересекал океан в обоих направлениях, и, что немаловажно, мог вместить очень много платежеспособных пассажиров.

Проходя мимо очередного закутка, отходившего от главного коридора, ведущего к салонам первого класса на палубе «А», Китти, к немалому удивлению, едва нос к носу не столкнулась с самим Марком Мюэром, который, судя по виду, побывал где-то в аду. Мюэр пробормотал что-то в извинение, затем, после паузы, попросил её вернуться в свою каюту.

Джоанна покачала головой.  
— Я было подумала, что и он тоже «заботится» обо мне, — с горечью проговорила Китти.

Но сам тон Марка и неуместная просьба заставили её не на шутку обеспокоиться. Она отлично помнила события весны и лета 1910 года, когда верфь оказалась под шквалом обвинений в «недоброкачественных материалах», так, кажется, оно звучало.

Погруженная в эти нерадостные мысли, Китти вышла на шлюпочную палубу, оказавшись перед окнами гимнастического зала. Темнота за бортом, сливающаяся в сплошную вязкую массу, окутывала судно таким непроницаемым коконом, что, казалось, корабль летит в неизвестное будущее посреди чудовищного тоннеля. Как космический корабль. На Луну. Мистер Уэллс похвалил бы её за воображение, наверняка.

— А потом, уже под утро, я видела Эндрюса. Выглядел он ничуть не лучше. Я слышала его разговор с плотником, наверное. О пожаре в угольном бункере.

Джоанну проняло ледяной испариной. На ум пришла зеленая папка, хранившая достаточно не просто компрометирующей информации, но и перечисление конструктивных недоработок.

— Видите?..- вспомнился ей эксперимент, проведенный Марком в присутствии инженеров «Харланд-энд-Вулф», — Эта сталь не выдержит удара после температурной перегрузки.  
«Титаник» застрахован на миллионы. Но Джоанна, кроме документа в своем саквояже, вспомнила о сотнях людей на пристани, загружавшихся на корабль с семьями. Боже всемогущий! Здесь должно быть не меньше двух с половиной тысяч человек...

— Угольный бункер в котельной номер шесть загорелся еще до отплытия. Если я правильно считаю, они говорили о семнадцати часах. Сколько угля может сгореть за это время?.. — продолжала Китти бесцветным голосом. — И... Мисс Егер, вам не кажется, что мы здесь все — гарантийная группа?

***

На подходе к Ирландии море сменило рябь на волны. Сплошные облака плыли низко и тяжело, восточный ветер беспощадно гнал их от горизонта. Ни проблеска солнечного луча не показалось ни разу за утро. «Титаник», на тихом ходу, избегая отмелей, приближался к рейду Корка.

***

— Кто еще?.. Вспомните, — в читальном салоне после завтрака было еще тихо, поэтому Китти и Джоанна сидели друг против друга, за сдвоенным столиком, и лихорадочно записывали, Китти — имена пассажиров, отказавшихся от рейса незадолго до отплытия, а Джоанна — список отмененных рейсов «Кунарда», «Ред Стар лайн», и даже самой «Уайт Стар лайн». Набралось добрых две дюжины судов, от трехпалубных малюток до многотонной «Мавритании».  
Китти, добросовестно испачкавшись чернилами, обводила имя, возглавлявшее список: имя её крестного, лорда Пирри. И следующее за ним, Джей Пи Моргана.  
— Невообразимо прекрасно, — пробормотала Джоанна, разглядывая лист Китти.  
— Вы что-то знаете? Я чувствую, что знаете, мисс Егер, — Китти Берлингтон, особенно когда не изображала Мисс Гордячку, была довольно трогательной особой.  
— Я думаю, — безжалостно ответила Джоанна, — что ваш крёстный не мог не знать, что происходило на «Титанике» до отплытия.

***

Серо и высоко взмывали гребни волн, торопясь прочь от форштевня «Ирландии», небольшого транспорта, направляющегося обратно к берегу. Далеко впереди маячил еще один, «Америка». В сравнении с «Титаником» они казались совсем маленькими, покачивающимися на ветру лодками. Пара минут — и последний скрылся из виду, сливаясь с берегом.  
Джоанна и Китти, обе замерзающие под пронизывающим ветром, тем не менее, стояли рядом на шлюпочной палубе и провожали взглядом берег, исчезающий вдали.  
С кормы зазвучала волынка, похожая на рыдание. Китти вздронула и обернулась.  
— Это «Плач по Ирландии», — тихо пояснила Джоанна. — Они знают, что уезжают из этих мест навсегда. Будем надеяться, к счастливой жизни.

Многие пассажиры, наблюдавшие с верхних палуб за последней остановкой, уже успели возвратиться в помещения. Ничего, стоящего внимания, уже не должно было произойти.  
Впереди, бескрайняя и безмолвная, лежала Атлантика.


End file.
